Death
by Legna the Sorcerer
Summary: Elesis has been captured, her mind taken over. Rated for blood.


Her mind took in the scene before her as the blood splattered. The sword fell to the ground with a loud clank as it fell loose. She was speechless, mind growing blank as the stench of death grew stronger and stronger. There were so many different feelings swirling inside of her, she wasn't sure what I was feeling anymore, but there were two that stood out from the rest: blazing anger and complete sadness.

--

She was unaware as she was shoved roughly into the dark, dank room. It seemed to smell of mold. Fear flashed briefly in her mind, before it was replaced with fury. How dare she be imprisoned like an animal!

"Let me out of here, witch!" she screamed. Only her echoing yell responded back. She let out a small sound of annoyance. Once she found the way out, she was so beating the hell out of her captor.

Looking around, she tried to find a way out, but found no way out.

As she kept searching, there was a thud, a groan, and a clang. Turning around quickly, she saw one of her companions, the one that made her heart race.

"R-Ronan, did you get captured, too?" she asked.

As Ronan looked up at his female companion, he answered, "Yeah. I tried to rescue you, but they caught me." He stood up with a groan. "I landed a bit roughly."

"You shouldn't have tried to rescue me," she said. "I can handle myself."

"Well, either way, I'm caught, so we'd better find a way ou-" he began, before there was a loud grating sound.

Turning around, the two noticed a blade on the ground, near the door. Had someone slid that in?

"Hey, that's my sword!" Running over, she picked it up.

"Well, at least _you_ have a weapon," Ronan said.

"Maybe I can cut my way out," she muttered, and began to slash at the door fiercely.

"Elesis, even _you_ can't cut through that," Ronan told her.

"Shut up, I'll make it."

Mere minutes later, Elesis stopped, head bowed down in apparent defeat.

"See, what'd I tell you?" Ronan took a step closer to Elesis.

Before he realized what was happening, Ronan felt agonizing pain in his chest. He was stabbed.

"W-Wha. . ." Ronan coughed, blood dripping down his body. Then he saw her eyes. They were white, blank, yet they held a hidden malice.

"No. . ." he whispered.

"Yes. . ." she whispered back, and grinned. "Ronan Erudon, prepare to die."

"Please, no, fight it, Elesis," Ronan begged, though he had little hope. He knew he was dead, and in such a situation, he tried to say one last thing to her. "I love y-" Before he could finish, the sword went upward, slicing cleanly through his neck, and his head, the blood, flesh, and other matter splattering everywhere. Ronan's body fell backwards and never moved again.

"Foolish boy," Elesis said with a wicked smile. "Confessing to the one who was right about to kill you? How stupid." Her eyes regained their blazing red, but still her mind was possessed. If one could hear her thoughts, they would be frightened at the intensity of them.

There was another loud clank, and a young, blond elf was thrown in.

"Augh!" she cried. Looking back, she groaned. "Great, how'd I let myself get captured?" Then she turned around and saw one of her best friends. "E-Elesis! You got captured too?"

"Yeah, I did," her friend answered. "Kaze'aze must've planned this."

"I'd bet my whole life on i-" the elf began, before noticing the increasing pool of blood behind the red-haired female. "E-Elesis. . . Wh-What happened?"

"So you'd bet your whole life that Kaze'aze planned this?" Elesis smiled again. "Well, you're right." She lunged with the blood-soaked sword. "You're next, Lire!"

Lire shrieked and managed to avoid the sword. Some of the blood and bits of flesh hit her as she moved, but Lire didn't take notice. She was too afraid to notice.

"E-Elesis, snap out of it!" Lire cried. It was a pitifully small room, with no ledges to hide upon. If caught, Lire would be dead. "P-Please!"

When she looked over at the slain body that was on the floor, Lire gasped. "H-How. . . How could you. . . D-Didn't you know that h-he. . . He loved you?"

"Loved. . . me?" Elesis' eyes seemed to grow clear, and tears swelled from the corners of her eyes. "R-Ronan. . ." The knight fell to her knees, the tears dripping to the stone floor.

Lire placed a hand on Elesis' back. "Elesis. . ." She couldn't say another word.

"Wow, you're so easily fooled," Elesis sneered, standing up, and kicked the elven girl's head to the corner of the room. "Just a few tears, and you abandon all caution? Pathetic." For good measure, she stabbed the sword twice into the beheaded body.

"Looooooooove. Stupid," she spat, as she dipped a finger into the blood, and made small, slow circles. "Who needs it. I, Kaze'aze, only need power, and I'll be happy." She held up the blood-stained finger to her lips. "Oh, and the death of all of Grand Chase. _Then_ I'll be happy."

As the next victim was thrown in, Elesis' hand had scooped up some blood, and had it high above her head. The blood slowly drizzled down onto her, into her hair, streaming down her face, and staining her clothes and skin. She looked so content, yet so crazed, her friends wouldn't have recognized her. Even if she was in the middle of a messy fight.

"What happened?!" a young, female voice cried out. The stench of death was already thick in the air.

"Just a slaughterhouse. I can't hide the bodies, no place to." Elesis turned around, looking calmly at the female mage named Arme. But the blood on her face made her look like a crazed murderer. Which she currently was now, with the spirit of Kaze'aze controlling her every movement, her every action.

"Kaze'aze, you _bitch_!" Arme snarled. "You. . . You won't kill another one of us!" She tried to take a weapon out, but realized she was without one.

"Aw, can't defend yourself against your _friend_?" One could see that Kaze'aze was having fun taunting the members of Grand Chase with their very own leader.

"I'll. . . I'll _kill_ you!" Arme lunged at one of her first friends, maddened with rage at the slaughter. If she could render Elesis immobile, then maybe Kaze'aze would leave the body, at least, and find someone else more "suitable". But in Arme's maddened rage, she may end up killing her friend instead.

If Arme had thought about it, instead of just rushing in, she would've realized that she had no weapon, and she was weak. Her power was in her magic, but without a staff to channel the magical energy, Arme had almost no means of attacking. She was down in a heartbeat.

"You're a crazy mage-y," Elesis said, in a sing-song voice.

The slaughter continued. They all fell, one by one. Lass, Amy, Ryan, Jin. Sieghart was unkillable, but that didn't mean he couldn't be tortured. Tortured by watching his own child attack him, over and over and over again, with the very sword he had given her. He was already weakened when he was brought in, despite being an ancient hero, and he had grown even weaker with each attack, until it seemed that Sieghart, the immortal hero, was nothing more than a lifeless doll.

Elesis held up the bloodied sword, not caring about the amount of blood she was covered in. She even licked her lips, despite the flesh, blood, and sinew that clung to them. To Kaze'aze, the taste was luxurious.

"One last member. Just one more!" the crazed being yelled gleefully. No one would've recognized this once-hero of Bermesiah if they could see her. Nor would anyone have recognized the slain bodies of her victims, so badly mangled they were. The limbs had been either sliced cleanly off, or ripped off savagely.

"Finally, I've done it." The sword raised up high in her hands. "I hope you're watching this, Sieghart. Your daughter's going to die." As she expected, he made no noise, didn't even move one bit, either due to the ropes that bound him, the loss of blood, or the fact that his mind was no longer with him. It was as if his soul was gone.

She lunged the sword into her stomach, but just before it hit, Kaze'aze's soul fled the body, leaving the girl to feel the full brunt of the pain.

Unusual, she let out no scream, just a small grunt.

Her mind took in the scene before her as the blood splattered. The sword fell to the ground with a loud clank as it fell loose. She was speechless, mind growing blank as the stench of death grew stronger and stronger. There were so many different feelings swirling inside of her, she wasn't sure what I was feeling anymore, but there were two that stood out from the rest: blazing anger and complete sadness.

Even if her actions were not hers, Elesis still felt guilty, very guilty. She was glad she was going to die.

"Gck." Blood splurted from her mouth as she fell to her knees, landing in a pool of deep red blood. Already, her eyes were beginning to glaze over. Everything that had transpired, from the lost confession of Ronan, to the brutal torture of her father, she had witnessed. Each and every kill, each and every wound, all had weakened her spiritually. Even if she lived through this wound, she would never live through the fact that her own two hands had killed her own friends, and savaged her own father.

Finally, the loss of blood caused her vision to spin, her head to feel light. She thought she could see her friends. She wished she could kill her father, so he wouldn't have to live through eternal suffering. She wished she had never been captured.

It seemed like eternity before Elesis collapsed, the last mortal member of Grand Chase dead, all slain by her own sword.


End file.
